The Maple Leaf
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Ji Eun Tak and Kim Shin meet after thirty years in Canada. Post-Episode 16 fluff.


**A/N:** **This is my first 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 – 도깨비 (Goblin: The Lonely and Great God) fic. It's very short, I know, but I hope the fluff makes up for that. Please let me know what you think, please leave kudos. I'm not Korean, this is my favorite Kdrama, so if I made any mistakes concerning the Korean language or culture, please let me know.**

 **THE MAPLE LEAF**

She was holding a dandelion- like she had so many years before. It seemed like she'd been gone only a minute like this was their first time in Canada all over again. She walked over to him, smiling broadly.

"Ahjussi, you know who I am, right?" she asked when she stood before him.

Kim Shin nodded. "The first and the last goblin's bride," he answered.

Eun Tak was shining. He was too. He couldn't find the words to describe his happiness. After thirty long years, she'd finally returned to him.

"You remembered," she smiled, "Do you still have the leaf?"

Kim Shin looked at her. "Why would I have thrown it away? My first love gave it to me."

Eun Tak smiled. She'd been waiting to meet him again. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm here now."

They were silent. Eun Tak cried. "It's been thirty years," he whispered in her ears, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Heaven," she said when she let go of him, her hand on his cheek, "But I missed you so much I begged the deity every minute of the day to send me back."

The Goblin chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Eun Tak smiled. "Do you still live in our house?"

"I do, yes."

"I am glad," she answered, "What happened to Grim Reaper and Sunny?"

"They found each other in their new lives," Kim Shin answered, "He's a detective, she's an actress."

"I am glad, you know. They deserved some happiness." She looked behind, "Do you want to have dinner with me? It's my last night in Canada, you see."

"Our regular place?" He asked.

"'Regular'!" she smirked, "After thirty years, you're still crazy for beef."

"Hey, if I remember correctly you were craving beef." Kim Shin offered her his arm. She took it gratefully.

"I'm happy to be back."

* * *

In the thirty years that had passed, the restaurant hadn't changed at all. They took their regular table. Both the Goblin and Eun Tak ordered the beef.

"I'm going back to Seoul tomorrow morning," she told him, "It was our last trip before the exam."

"What are you planning on studying?" He asked, "Can I help?"

"Money is no problem in this life, ahjussi. I am the daughter of Mr. Kim. It's wonderful, actually. One way or another he knew. My parents chose the name "Eun Tak" again for me. As I got older, my father understood who I am. He has been keeping an eye on you since I couldn't get to you myself. He told me I could find you here, in Quebec."

"Mr. Kim," Goblin mumbled, "I am glad your childhood was happier this time."

She smiled. "He has asked Deok Hwa to make the house in Seoul ready for your arrival."

"My bride," he whispered, "So eager to get me back home."

"Your house is closer to university, ahjussi," Eun Tak explained, "My father has promised me to help me move in after the exam."

Goblin reached in his pocket for a small box and put it on the table. "I've always kept this for you."

It was her wedding ring and the necklace he'd gotten her from Canada. Tears appeared in her eyes. "You kept them," she whispered, "I wondered what happened to them after I'd died."

"Please, take them," Kim Shin said.

"I am the first and last goblin's bride," Eun Tak answered, "I wanted to wear this ring again for so long, I've missed it. The visible proof I'll be yours forever."

She put the necklace and ring on. "How do I look?" She asked like only she could. She was shining, her happiness was so clearly visible. The goblin's heart lighted up.

"Mass isn't proportional to volume.  
A girl as small as a violet, a girl who moves like a flower petal – is pulling me toward her with more force than her mass.  
Just then, like Newton's apple, I rolled toward her without stopping until I fell on her with a thump.  
My heart keeps bouncing between the sky and the ground.  
It was my first love," Kim Shin told her.

"That's beautiful," Eun Tak whispered.

"It's the poem that made me realize you were my first love," he answered.

Then their meals came, and they ate in silence. It had been thirty years, yet that eternity felt now like yesterday. Canada had changed with them, but it was still the place from the fond and cherished memories. A more fitting place to find each other again didn't exist.


End file.
